


A Flight to Behold

by shikaku28



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: something stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikaku28/pseuds/shikaku28
Summary: Tommy is full of bad ideas. Cassie and Noh-Varr live on two sides of the enablement spectrum.





	A Flight to Behold

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun

“Ladies and gentlemen,”

Tommy is announcing dramatically to the entire team he gathered from doing their respective tasks.

“You’re about to witness me make history. Except you probably won’t see much of anything because I’ll be going at the speed of awesome.”

David sighs and rubs his face knowing he will regret the answer to the question he’s about to ask. And yet, it must be asked anyway, for everyone’s sake.

“Tommy what is this about?” He’s already massaging away the approaching headache and fear of possible answers.

Tommy hops down from the stance he took, precariously balanced on the back of the couch to take everyone’s attention. Before he can answer however, Billy makes his way into the room rather hurriedly. His appearance looks rushed, no one questions his prior activities especially when Teddy follows shortly after.

“Something important you-” He stops in his tracks, the expression becoming one of a flurry of emotions. There’s exasperation, anger, and regret all present only to be replaced by shock, fear, and worry. “Tommy please don’t tell me you’re trying to do what I think you’re doing,” his expression almost mirrors that of David’s.

“And everyone’s going to bear witness this time-” The speedster begins to explain but Billy interrupts adamantly once more.  
“Tommy you almost killed yourself last time!” A sneer is the response.  
“So what if I broke my arm? I’m still doing it. Besides last time I was over ambitious, I got this.”

Finally America has had enough of the banter and barks out Tommy’s attention. “Just tell us what’s going on already chico or-”

“Okay okay,” Tommy says before a proper threat can be issued. “What you’re about to not witness is the power of flight,” Tommy says with a dramatic pause. Cassie offers an awed ‘oooh~’ to encourage him to keep speaking and further the air of mystery. Tommy thanks her for her participation and encouragement while she stifles a giggle.

“With Noh-Varr here as my assistant and hype man-”

Noh looks up from where he was moving the couches into an oddly specific formation,  
“Nothing about this is safe.”  
He returns to his work.

“-You will gratuitously witness as I, The amazing Speed, fly from this side of the room-” He zooms over to emphasize his point visually, “To this side.” He is now standing by the entrance of the kitchen. A ten foot distance at least. The gathered crowd seemed silenced by the presentation before erupting into skepticism.  
“Tommy you’re going to hurt yourself. Again!” Billy.  
“What if you blow something up?” Kate.  
“In the event you actually gathered enough velocity to do this the resulting air vacuum would suffocate us.” David.  
“Boo you whores, all of you.” Tommy glared, waving them off and slipping the goggles on.  
“Let him do it. Maybe he’ll break a leg this time,” America chimes in with a smirk and folding her arms. Teddy has to turn away to bury the snort.  
“I think you can do it Tommy!” Cassie said, happy to encourage his enthusiasm.  
Tommy replies with good natured finger pistols and a wink. “Cassie’s my only real friend.” And then he’s off. 

The speed he achieves causes them to quickly lose sight of him with the exception of maybe Billy who has more experience keeping up. But even he’s not perfect. Everyone else just waits for the displacement of air that lets them know whether he’s above or below. 

He’s gaining momentum, they can feel it. And see the trail of dust he’s kicking up, just a constant shape like one of those weird tiny cyclones of leaves blowing in the fall. 

Billy sighs, America waits expectantly. David seems to be mentally counting seconds, and Noh-Varr is standing in a corner out of the way and arms folded. His eyes flit from corner to corner. 

The room begins to get a little light of air, David’s smug look from being right is soon replaced with one of annoyance. Everyone’s ready to say something, and then he jumps. It happens in a strange sort of slow motion kind of anticipation. The dramatic climax to a thrilling venture. 

Just as he’s positioned a breadth away from the ceiling, he jumps making his way through the air and across the room in what would likely be a hilariously cliche type of superman pose if anyone could take time to admire his form. 

The jump goes downhill what seems like seconds after it begins. Jumping soon turns to falling and everyone only has time to look panicked. 

Except Noh-Varr. 

Tommy hits the wall with a noise that makes it evident something is going to need repair and the Kree is jumping in not a moment later. 

There are only two blurs of white and a quick tumble, sending them both careening into the far wall. When the others can finally move to examine, the larger male has Tommy cradled protectively definitely taking the brunt of the blow himself. (Putting yet another mark on the room’s structure.) 

Billy and Cassie make sure Tommy’s okay, Kate gives Noh a strange head pat of appreciation. America just snaps her fingers in mock disappointment. David, however, goes to check the wall. 

“Well guys,” He begins, looking over it, “He actually fucking did it.” Prodigy gestures to the mark about halfway down the wall, a nice dent that probably needed real work rather than the ‘covering-with-enough-paint’ technique they usually use. 

Tommy just groans from his position still in Noh’s lap. “Ohh my god. Suck it Billy.” He lifts a lazy arm to point, but lets it fall heavily a second later with another groan. 

“I’m so going to feel that in the morning,” He mutters just resigning himself to the consequence of his bad decision. Billy rolls his eyes, but there’s something like a smile there. Somewhere. 

“Was it worth it?” He asked with a curious eyebrow raise. Tommy doesn’t get much of an opportunity to respond though. Everyone is now dispersing back to their usual tasks. Cassie doesn’t leave without a wholehearted, “Good job Tommy,” And a pat that makes him wince. 

“Would you like me to carry you to rest Thomas?” Noh asks, not having moved with Tommy in his lap. 

“No Noh,” Tommy tosses an arm over his face dramatically, “Just leave me here to die.” 

“As you wish,” He shifts to stand but the arm his suddenly whipping back to hit whatever he could reach-his chest-with very little remaining force. 

“Hey I didn’t tell you to leave.”


End file.
